Zhang Family
by Xiao Yumi
Summary: Kisah cinta 3 bersaudara Zhang yang cukup rumit
1. Chapter 1

Zhang Family

Tittle: Zhang Family

Cast: Lay, Suho, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, D.O

Other Cast: Kris, Tao, Hanchul, Baekyeol, Xiuchen

Warning: OOC, GS, ALUR KECEPETAN, TYPO EVERYWHERE

HAPPY READ!

AUTHOR POV

_EXO_

'TAP, TAP, TAP'

'SREKK'

"Ah sial!" gerutu seorang yeoja saat dirinya terpeleset dikala berlatih dance di practice room sebuah sekolah ternama diseoul. Yeoja itu medengus. Ia bangkit dan mulai menarikan gerakan yang sama secara berulang-ulang. Tak diperdulikan peluh yang sudah membasahi kaus dan wajah cantiknya itu. Sering kali ia terlihat menggerutu seraya memukul pelan kepalanya ketika ia terjatuh atau salah gerakkan.

'KRIETT'

Yeoja itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menghiraukan seorang namja berparas bak malaikat yang tengah memandang khawatir ke arahnya itu.

"Xingxing-ah," Yixing –yeoja itu- berhenti dari kegiatannya dan memandang namja itu dengan pokerface andalannya. Namja itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam practice room. Iaberhenti dihadapan Yixing yang masih setia dengan pokerfacenya. Ia meletakkan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna kuning cerah dipundak Yixing.

"Istirahatlah! Kau sudah berlatih sejak 2jam yang lalu bukan? Kasian tubuhmu Xing-ah," ujar namja itu lembut. Yixing mendengus. Namun, ia tetap mematuhi perintah namja itu dan mendudukkan dirinya bersender pada dinding diikuti namja itu yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Minumlah," namja itu menyodorkan sebotol airmineral kepada Yixing. Yixing menyambar botol airmineral itu dan meneguknya sampai tersisa setengah botol. Namja itu tersenyum.

"Wae? Ada masalah lagi? Kau bisa ceritakkan padaku Xing," namja itu membelai pucuk kepala Yixing sayang. Wajah pokerface Yixing berubah sendu. Memang kepada namja satu ini ia tak bisa menyebunyikan apapun yang tengah dirasakannya. Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap jendela besar yang langsung menampakan keadaan jalanan kota Seoul disore hari. Namja itu tersenyum maklum.

"Bertengkar dengan Yifan lagi eoh?" ujar namja itu yang langsung membuat Yixing menoleh cepat. Yixing menghela nafas berat sebelum mengangguk lemah –mengiyakan perkataan temannya-. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya –bersandar- pada bahu lebar namja malaikat itu.

"Kali ini apa masalahnya?" Tanya namja itu lembut seraya membelai surai kelam Yixing yang basah oleh keringat. Mata Yixing terpejam. Ia berusaha mengingat masalah yang menimpanya dan sang kekasih beberapa jam lalu.

"Ia menuduhku selingkuh dengan mu Joonma-ya!" ujarnya seraya menatap langit-langit practice room. Joonmyun –namja itu- tersenyum tipis.

"Mengapa bisa begitu? Bukankah ia tau bahwa aku dan kau sudah bersahabat selama lebih dari 10 tahun bukan?" Yixing mengangguk.

"Entahlah. Padahal aku sendiri melihatnya berjalan dengan salah satu Hoobae kita Joonma-ya! tapi, aku sama sekali tak menuduhnya selingkuh," Yixing terenyum pahit setelahnya.

"Mungkin namjachingumu itu sangat menyayangimu Xing-ah. Makanya ia terlalu takut kalau kau akan ku ambil!" seru Joonmyun asal.

"Yah... mungkin," senyum pahit kembali tersungging dari bibirnya. Joonmyun merasa iba dengan temannya yang satu ini. Yixing bangkit dan mulai membereskan beberapa perlengkapan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kita pulang Joonma-ya! tunggu aku diluar!" seru Yixing sebelum dirinya hilang dibalik pintu yang memisahkan antara practice room dan ruang ganti. Joonmyun menurut dan segera keluar dari practice room.

#SKIP

Keadaan didalam mobil sangat hening. Baik Yixing maupun Joonmyun tak ada yang berniat membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Mereka tengah sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'CKITT'

Joonmyun menghentikan mobilnya saat mereka sampai didepan pagar sebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga Zhang yang terkenal itu. Gerbang tinggi bercat emas itu terbuka secara otomatis. Joonmyun melajukan mobilnya memasuki kediaman keluarga Zhang.

'KLEK'

'BLAM'

Yixing berjalan duluan meninggalkan Joonmyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

'KRIETT'

Pintu rumah bercat putih itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tetap terlihat cantik meskipun usianya tak lagi muda itu.

"Pulang sore lagi eoh? Tuan putri Zhang, bisakah kau tak membuat Orangtuamu cemas sehari saja? Untung saja ada kau Joonmyun-ah!" yeoja paruh baya itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya melihat kelakuan putri sulungnya itu. Sementara Yixing hanya menampakkan ekspresi datarnya menanggapi ceramah dari Eommanya itu.

"Gamsahamnida Joongmyun-ah! Dan Jeongsohamnida sudah menyusahkan mu," ujar Yeoja itu seraya membungkuk pada Joonmyun. Joonmyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Aniya Eommonim! Itu sama sekali tak merepotkanku," ujarnya sopan. Zhang Heechul –yeoja paruh baya, eomma Yixing- sedikit mengangguk.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu Joonmyun-ah! Akan kubuatkan makan malam special untukmu!" seru Heechul berbinar. Joonmyun kembali menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah, tidak usah eommonim. Aku juga masih banyak tugas yang belum ku selesaikan di-,"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Joonmyun-ah!" belum selesai Joonmyun berbicara, Heechul lebih dulu memotongnya dan menarikknya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah milik keluarga Zhang itu. Sementara Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya jengah melihat tingkah eommanya itu.

"Ada-ada saja!" gumamnya sebelum mengekor kedua orang tadi memasuki rumahnya.

"Eoh ada Joonmyun hyung?!" seorang namja berkulit tan berseru dari arah tangga rumah itu.

"Ne Jongin-ah!" jawab Joonmyun. Zhang Jongin, anak bungsu dari keluarga Zhang yang sekarang berada ditingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama.

"Mengantar Yixing Jie lagi Oppa?" kali ini seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dan berparas imut menyapanya dari arah ruang keluarga. Joonmyun tersenyum kemudian menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Memangnya siapa lagi Luhanie?" ujarnya seraya mencubit kedua pipi Luhan gemas.

"Ahpphoo oppha," ujar Luhan kesakitan saat Joonmyun mencubit kedua pipinya keras. Joonmyun melepas cubitannya.

"Aigoo, Duibuqi Luhanie! Abisnya kau sungguh menggemaskan!" seru Joonmyun seraya mengusak rambut Luhan. Luhan mempoutkan bibinya imut. Zhang Luhan, anak kedua keluarga Zhang yang sekarang berada di tingkat kedua sekolah menengah atas.

Sementara Joonmyun sedang asik bercanda dengan Luhan, Yixing berlalu menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai 2 rumah ini. Yixing menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang bermotif Unicorn miliknya itu. Pandangannya jauh menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Terbesit perasaan sesak dan sakit mengingat namjachingunya menuduh ia berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

'TOK, TOK, TOK,'

Sebuah suara ketukan dipintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Namun, alih-alih membukakan pintu ataupun sekedar menjawab, Yixing malah tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"YIXING-IE! CEPATLAH GANTI BAJU SERAGAMMU! KAMI MENUNGGUMU UNTUK MAKAN MALAM!" Suara Heechul terdengar dari sebrang pintu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Yixing segera menyambar handuknya dan bergagas menuju kamar mandi.

_EXO_

Luhan mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Ia tersenyum saat dirasanya dirinya terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat sempurna ditubuhnya. Ia lalu menyambar tasnya yang diletakkan di samping nakas tempat tidur dan segera turun menuju lantai bawah rumah keluarga Zhang.

"Lulu jie!" panggil Jongin yang tengah memainkan smartphonenya.

"Wei sheme Jongie?" tanya Luhan seraya mendekat kearah adiknya yang tengah asik dengan smartphone ditangannya. Jongin menoleh dan memberikan cengirannya terhadap Luhan.

"Lihat apa yang aku temukan!" seru Jongin seraya memperlihatkan layar smartphonenya ke arah Luhan. Seketika mata Luhan membulat heboh.

"GYAAAA~ NEW HELLO KITTY STUFF! NEOMU KYEOPTA!" jeritnya heboh. Jongin menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"YAK! BISAKAH TIDAK MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DIPAGI HARI?! AIGOO" pekik Heechul dari arah dapur. Luhan segera membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Jongie..apa benda itu sudah dipasarkan dikorea?" tanya Luhan seraya berbisik –takut kedengaran Eommanya-. Jongin menggeleng.

"Belum... saat ini baru ada dibeberapa negara eropa saja Jie," Luhan mendadak muram. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka selama beberapa menit, sampai Jongin menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Jie! Ada kabar bagus! Benda itu sudah dipasarkan dijepang! Itukan tak terlalu jauh dari korea," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menoleh seraya membulatkan matanya heboh.

"Shenme?" ujar Luhan tak percaya. Ia merebut smartphone Jongin kemudian membaca dengan teliti kata perkata yang tertera disana.

"Whoaaa daebakk!" serunya. Ia mengembalikan smartphone itu ketangan Jongin.

"Tapi, Jongie..bagaimana cara aku pergi ke Jepang? Eomma pasti tak akan mengijinkan!" serunya tiba-tiba muram. Jongin tampak berpikir.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau liburan semester 1 ini? Bukankah itu 1 bulan lagi jie?" tanya Jongin. Luhan menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Oh iya. Kau benar Jongie. Aaaaa~ Xie-xie!" seru Luhan seraya memeluk Jongin erat.

"Jie..hhh se..sak," ujar Jongin terputus-putus. Luhan yang sadar adiknya tak bisa bernafas segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin.

"Hehe Duibuqi saeng! Hehe," ujarnya seraya membentuk peace sigh dengan kedua jarinya. Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Sarapan siap!," ujar Heechul dari arah dapur. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia dan seorang maid yang membantunya keluar dari arah dapur menuju meja makan untuk menata menu sarapan yang dibawanya dan maidnya.

"Luhanie... Yixing eodisseo?," tanya Heechul saat menyadari bahwa putri sulungnya tidak berada dilantai bawah.

"Mungkin masih dikamarnya. Akan kupanggilkan Mama," ujarnya lalu bergegas menuju lantai 2.

'KRIETT'

Luhan membuka pintu kamar dengan room tag 'Little Heal Unicorn' itu perlahan.

"Jie..." panggilnya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang baru saja selesai merapikan surai darkbrown miliknya. Yeoja itu menoleh dengan wajah flatnya. Luhan menunduk.

"Jie.. Disuruh kebawah sama Mama..." ujarnya sedikit takut. Yixing –yeoja itu- memutar bola matanya jengah. Diraihnya tas yang berada diatas ranjang seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamar tempat Luhan berdiri. Luhan sedikit mundur dari posisinya melihat sang Jie-jie melangkah berjalan melaluinya, seakan tak ada siapapun disana –padahal Luhan berdiri disana-. Luhan tertegun. Ditatapnya punggung Jie-jie tercintanya dengan tatapan lirih.

'Sebegitu bencinya kah kau denganku Jie? Tak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?' batinnya miris. Ia lalu menutup pintu kamar Jie-jienya yang belum sempat ditutup itu dan langsung menyusul Yixing menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

'TAP, TAP, TAP,'

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangga. Dilihatnya Yixing dan Luhan menuruni tangga bersama namun dengan jarak yang cukup panjang. Raut wajahnya berubah iba melihat raut wajah Yixing yang selalu datar dan raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat terluka.

"Pagi Yixing!" ujar Heechul mencoba menyapa Yixing. Yixing memincingkan matanya sebentar kearah sang Mama. Bukannya menjawab ia malah memasang earphone ditelinganya dan menyetel lagu pop beat kesukaanya. Heechul menghela nafas. Sepertinya usaha untuk mengembalikan anaknya seperti dulu tak pernah membuahkan hasil sejak ia mencobanya.

Yixing duduk dimeja dengan tenang. Ia asik memainkan samrtphone ditangannya. Sementara Luhan duduk bersebrangan dengan Yixing –bukan tepat disebrangnya namun satu kursi disebelahnya- asik memperhatikan Jie-jienya dengan tatapan lirih.

'TING-TONG'

Suara Bel yang ditekan bergema diseluruh penjuru mansion. Heechul segera beranjak menuju pintu dan membukakannya agar seseorang diluar dapat masuk kedalam.

"Eh, nak Joonmyun. Kkaja masuk. Kita sarapan dulu," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari tamunya –Joonmyun- Heechul dengan seenaknya menarik Joonmyun menuju meja makan.

"Anneonghi Jumuseyo yeorobeun," sapa Joonmyun seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya 90° ketika ia sudah sampai dimeja makan.

"Nado annyeonghi jumuseyo nak Joonmyun. Kkaja duduk, kita sarapan bersama," ujar seorang namja paruh baya yang terlihat berwibawa kepada Joonmyun.

"Ani, Abeoji aku sudah.."

"Kau taukan aku tidak menerima penolakan Joonmyun-sshi," tukas Heechul memotong perkataan Joonmyun. Sementara namja paruh baya tadi hanya dapat menggeleng melihat tingkah laku anaenya itu. Yixing malah tak tertarik sama sekali dan malah asik dengan Ice cream pancakenya.

"Ne, Eommonim," ujar Joonmyun kemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Yixing. Joonmyun melirik Yixing dihadapannya yang tengah melahap Ice cream pancakenya dengan earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya.

'Selalu saja seperti ini. Kapan kau mau berubah Xing-ah," batin Joonmyun miris. Ia terus menatap Yixing lekat tanpa yang ditatap sadari.

"Ehm Joonmyun-ah bagaimana kabar Appa dan Eommamu?" tanya Zhang Hangkyung –namja paruh baya,Appa Yixing- terhadap Joonmyun. Joonmyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Hangkyung yang membuyarkan lamunannya itu.

"Ehmm mereka baik-baik saja Abeoji," jawabnya singkat. Setelah dilihatnya Hangkyung mengangguk ia kembali memperhatikan 'malaikat berhati es' dihadapannya ini.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kkaja Joonmyun," Ujar Yixing dingin. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, menyambar tas, dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan meja makan. Joonmyun segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku berangkat duluya Abeoji, Eommonim, Jongin, Luhan. Gamsahamnida untuk sarapannya! Annyeong," ujar seraya membungkuk 90° dan segera menyusul Yixing.

"Kau lama sekali!" Ujar sebuah suara dari arah kanan Joonmyun. Sontak Joonmyun menoleh dan mendapati Yixing tengah bersandar pada daun pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat didepan dada.

"I'm Sorry 'Princesse'. Kkaja!" ujar Joonmyun seraya mengandeng tangan Yixing menuju mobil Mazda RX-8 berwarna biru yang terparkir manis dihalaman keluarga Zhang.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan Putri," ujar Joonmyun bergaya ala seorang supir pribadi. Yixing memutar bola matanya malas lalu masuk kedalam mobil diikuti Joonmyun yang menyusul setelahnya.

'BRUMM'

Mobil itu melaju. Menjauh dari mansion mewah milik keluarga Zhang menuju Chunyeol JHS –tempat mereka bersekolah-.

Selama beberapa menit tak ada satupun percakapan yang terjadi antara keduanya. Keduanya asik dengan dunia masing-masing. Joonmyun yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir, dan Yixing yang tengah memutar lagu lewat Smartphonenya seraya menatap jalanan melalui kaca jendela mobil. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yeoja itu, yang jelas kini airmukanya terlihat sangat muram. Joonmyun menoleh sekilas kearah Yixing.

"Waegurae?," tanya Joonmyun. Yixing menghela nafas berat.

"Takut bertemu dengannya?" tebak Joonmyun. Yixing tersentak kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau selalu bisa menebaknya Joonma-ya.." ujarnya lirih. Joonmyun tersenyum.

"Hahh..aku takut harus bilang apa kalau bertemu dengannya..." ujar Yixing lirih.

"Wae? Bukankah kau tidak salah? Apa yang perlu dikatakan? Seharusnya diakan yang meminta maaf," ujar Joonmyun pelan. Yixing tertunduk.

"Ani..hanya saja aku.. ah aku..ehmm," ujarnya terdengar sangat lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam seraya meremas ujung rok sekolahnya. Entah mengapa tetapi lagu pop beat yang diputarnya berubah menjadi lagu sendu yang sukses membuatnya semakin terbawa.

Joonmyun menoleh. Ia melihat iba kearah Yixing yang tengah menahan tangis. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia melihat 'malaikat berhati es'nya itu menangis selama lebih dari 10 tahun ini. Joonmyun menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

"Joonma-ya... mes..kipun aku tidak.. hhh bersalah.. tapi.. tetap saja..hhh dia marah padaku...," ujarnya seraya mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak. Satu tanganya beranjak dari rok menuju keatas dan meremas baju seragam yang tepat berada di tempat jantungnya berada (ribet -_-).

Joonmyun melihat Yixing intens. Ia membuka seatbelt-nya dan kembali menatap Yixing yang nafasnya terdengar sesak seperti benar-benar menahan tangisnya. Joonmyun memandangnya lirih.

"Aku..hanya.."

'GREP'

"Sudahlah..menangislah jika kau mau..." ujar Joonmyun seraya memeluk Yixing erat. Yixing terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pundak Joonmyun. Kedua tangannya naik menuju punggung Joonmyun lalu mencengkram erat bagian belakang kemeja Joonmyun.

"Hiks...hiks.. Joonma-ya..hiks," suara tangis Yixing mulai terdengar. Joonmyun meletakkan kepalanya dipuncak kepala Yixing.

"Menangislah sepuasnya, Jika itu membuatmu tenang," ujarnya. Dapat Joonmyun rasakan kemeja bagian pundaknya basah oleh airmata Yixing.

"Hiks...hiks..hiks.." kini hanya suara isak tangis Yixinglah yang mendominasi. Sementara Joonmyun entah apa yang membuatnya melamun seperti itu.

"Joonma-ya... Joonma-ya.." suara parau Yixing memanggil Joonmyun. Joonmyun tersadar dari lamunanya dan menatap Yixing yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit memerah. Joonmyun tertegun.

"Sudah menangisnya eum?" tanya Joonmyun lembut seraya menghapus jejak air mata yang terdapat dikedua pipi Yixing dengan ibujarinya. Yixing mengangguk.

"Kkaja kita lanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah!" ujar Joonmyun bersiap memasang seatbelt-nya.

"Waegurae?" tanya Joonmyun saat Yixing menarik ujung lengan kemejanya. Yixing menatap Joonmyun sendu.

"Tenanglah..aku akan membantumu ne," ujarnya. Perlahan air muka Yixing berubah lega. Ia kembali pada posisi bersandar dikursinya, sementara Joonmyun memasang seatbelt-nya bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

_EXO_

#Luhan POV

'TAP, TAP, TAP'

Aku melangkah santai seraya bersenandung riang. Meski tadi pagi Jie-jie mengacuhkanku tapi aku mencoba membiasakan diri akan hal itu. Hah..sungguh aku tidak tahan seperti ini terus. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya tapi, itu semua Cuma angan-angan belaka. Yah, mungkin hanya keajaiban yang bisa mengembalikan Yixing Jie seperti semula, aku hanya bisa berharap.

'DRAP, DRAP, DRAP'

Suara langkah tergesa-gesa menyapa indra pendengaranku. Tak ku pedulikan suara itu dan tetap berjalan disisi kanan lorong masih dengan senandung kecil.

'DRAP, DRAP, DRAP'

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Aku tak bergeming untuk pindah dan tetap pada posisiku –sebelah kanan lorong-. Toh, mana ada orang yang berjalan tergesa-gesa disebelah kanan? Mungkin ada beberapa..tapi kan keadaan lorong pagi ini masih sepi? Masa iya mau lewat kanan? Ah sudahlah.

'DRAP, DRAP, DRAP,'

'DRAP, DRAP, DRAP'

'BRUKK'

"Auw appo!" ringgisku saat orang yang berjalan tergesa-gesa itu menghempaskan tubuhku hingga menubruk dinding dibelakangku. Aku berbalik hendak memarahi orang yang seenaknya menubruk tubuhku padahalkan lorong ini cukup luas?! Tak bisakah ia bergeser kesamping?.

"YAK! KALAU JALAN PAKAI MATA?! LORONG INIKAN LUAS TAU!" teriakku penuh emosi. Eh, tapi tunggu... itukan.. SI SEKERTARIS OSIS SIALAN.

Sial, selalu saja moodku rusak olehnya. Biar kuberi tauya..dia itu OH SEHUN! Namja albino dari kutub selatan well yang lebih mirip Beruang Kutub itu adalah namja paling MENYEBALKAN SEANTERO SEKOLAH INI! Catat itu! Aku juga tak habis pikir..bagaimana bisa Beruang Kutub itu menjadi sekertaris OSIS?! Padahal diakan namja dingin, irit bicara, dan selalu bermuka datar. Bukankah anggota OSIS harus ramah?! Heran. Dan lebih parahnya lagi adalah aku harus SEKELAS dengan dia! Hahh, menyebalkan.

Aku terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan muka merah padam menahan amarah. Untuk saja lorong masih sepi. Kalau tidak aku bisa malu bila ada yang memergokiku tengah merajuk seperti ini.

'BRAK!

Ku buka dengan kasar pintu kelasku dan langsung duduk dibangkuku dengan wajah ditekuk dan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada. Kulihat ke-2 sahabatku datang menghampiri mejaku.

"Waegurae? Biar kutebak... Pasti Sehun lagikan," selidik Xiumin Aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Luhan biar ku beritahu ya. kadang benci itu bisa jadi cinta loh.. bisa sajakan kalian –kau dan sehun- bermusuhan tapi akhirnya bersatu nanti," ujar Baekhyundengan santainya. Aku memandangnya horror.

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi Baekkie!" aku mendelik kesal pada yeoja Eyeliner maniac ini. Hell, bagaimana bisa dia bilang aku akan jadian dengan beruang kutub? BIG NO!

"Kau tak ingat? Dulu aku dan yeolli kan musuh bebuyutan semenjak Junior Highschool. Tapi, lihat bahkan dia bisa menjadi namja chinguku! Tidak ada yang tak mungkin didunia ini Luhanie," Ujar Baekhyun. Iya sih, dulu dia dan Chanyeol –namjachingu Baekhyun- bahkan lebih parah dari aku dan Sehun.

"kau mau bertaruh?" kini si yeoja penggemar bakpao juga ikut-ikutan. Kenapa sahabatku tak ada yang membelaku sih?!.

"Baiklah Jika kau dan Sehun jadian..kau harus mengajak kami berlibur keluar Seoul! Yah, terserah mau kemana sih. entah ke daegu, atau Jeju island, atau hongkong atau apalah yang penting keluar Seoul! Bagaimana?" Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Tapi kalau itu tak terjadi –aku dan sehun jadian- ..kalianmendiamkan namjachingu kalian selama 2 minggu penuh! Bagaimana?" kini muncul sedikit seringainya diwajahku karena melihat raut wajah mereka yang berubah sedikit takut.

"Ok Deal!" Xiumin berujar mantap seraya mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Deal!" aku menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Kami berdua melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah berpikir.

"Lama sekali kau Baekkie! Tadikan kau yang paling semangat!" ujar Xiumin sedikit meledek.

"Ya, Ok Deal!" ujarnya pada akhirnya.

"Deal!" aku tersenyum menyambutnya.

'KRINGGG'

Bel masukpun berbunyi. Baekhyun dan Xiumin segera duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Tunggu, bukannya Xiumin duduk denganku?

"Xiumin-ah! Kenapa kau duduk disitu?" tanyaku heran. Xiumin mengindikkan bahunya.

"Tadi pagi, saat aku ingin duduk denganmu, kulihat sudah ada orang lain yang duduk denganmu. Kupikir kau bosan duduk denganku," jawabnya acuh. Lalu siapa yang duduk bersamaku?. Aku menyapukan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Well, walaupun aku tidak terlalu hapal nama teman-teman sekelasku, namun aku hapal wajah mereka.

"Ehm," seseorang berdehem disamping mejaku. Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Bisa kurasakan orang itu lewat belakang bangkuku dan duduk di bangku sebelahku. Tunggu, semua siswa dikelas ini lengkap..kecuali.. seketika tubuhku membeku begitu menyadari bahwa hanya satu orang siswa yang tidak ku lihat 'OH SEHUN'. Sontak aku berbalik dan membelalakkan mataku.

"GYAAAA~ POLLAR BEAR!" teriakku seraya menunjuk orang itu tepat diwajahnya. Yap, orang yang duduk desebelahku ini adalah OH SEHUN!. Mimpi apa aku semalam..mengapa sesial ini nasibku pagi ini.

"Zhang Luhan! Atas dasar apa anda membuat keributan dikelas pagi-pagi!" suara tegas penuh penekanan Kwon Songsaenim membuatku tersadar. Aku berbalik dan melihat yeoja saem itu sedang menatap tajam ke arahku diambang pintu kelas. Sontak aku membungkukkan badan seraya meminta maaf.

"Jeongsohamnida Songsaenim," ujarku sopan. Kwon Saem menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah permintaan maaf diterima. Anda boleh duduk nona Zhang," ujar Kwon Saem.

"Gamshahamnida Songsaenim," Kwon saem mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju mejanya. Aku menghela nafas lalu duduk seraya melirik tajam pada namja disebelahku ini. Sebenarnya maunya apa sih?!.

"Annyeonghi Kyesipsio Anak-anak," sapa Kwon Saem dengan senyum.

"Annyeonghi kyesipsio Songsaenim," Balas kami serempak.

"Baiklah buka buku Fisika kalian Halaman 97," Titah Kwon saem. Semua murid serentak membuka buku fisika mereka. Aku? Yah sama seperti mereka. Cuman bedanya aku membuka buku seraya sesekali melirik kesal namja yang duduk disampingku ini. Lihat ekspresi wajahnya yang datar itu! Ugh, Ingin rasanya ku tinju wajah angkuhnya itu! Dan sepanjang pelajaran aku tidak fokusmendengarkan penjelasan Kwon Saem.

TBC...

Hyaaa~ ottokhae? anehkah? mianhe ini ff debutku jadi maaf kalau aneh ne.. kalau responnya baik bakal aku post secepatnya ya.. Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: OOC, GS, ALUR KECEPETAN, TYPO EVERYWHERE

SMFM: H to the A to the I.. HAI! Yumi is back! Kali ini bawa epep gaje yang berawal dari imajinasi Yumi! Maaf kalo Xingxing-ma dibuat OOC. Yaudah mian ya kalau jelek! Namanya juga imajinasi gaje Yumi yang gak pernah bener #PLAK ok CHENKAID. ^^

THIS PLOT AND STORY ARE MINE!

DON'T BE PLAGIATOR!

DON'T COPY-PASTE BEFORE ASKING PERMISSION FROM ME!

DON'T FORGET TO RCL!

OK! HAPPY READING ^^

_**EXO**_

AUTHOR POV

'Yixing Dream'

_Seorang yeoja kecil tampak menoleh kesana-kesini mencari seseorang. Yoeja kecil berkuncir 2 yang tengah memeluk sebuah boneka Unicorn seukuran tubuhnya itu terlihat begitu ketakutan dan panik setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya sendirian disebuah taman bermain besar yang tidak terdapat seorangpun kecuali dirinya itu. _

"_Eomma, Appa, Jongin, Luhan..." panggil anak itu pelan. _

"_Eomma, Appa, Jongin, Luhan..." _

"_EOMMA, APPA, JONGIN, LUHAN! EODISSEO?!"_

"_EOMMA hiks.. APPA hiks.. Luhan.. Jongin.." kini anak perempuan itu berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya seraya terisak-isak memanggil nama anggota keluarganya berulang-ulang. _

"_Eomma.. hiks.. Appa. Hiks.." _

"_Hei apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sebuah suara mengagetkan anak itu, sontak membuat anak itu mendongak. _

"_Joon Ma Hao?" Anak laki-laki itu menepuk jidatnya pelan. _

"_Sudah beberapa kali aku bilang namaku itu Joonmyun! Ah, sudahlah. Mengapa kau menangis disini Yixing-ah?" Joonmyun kecil berjongkok dihadapan Yixing kecil. _

"_Aku.. kehilangan.. keluargaku Joon ma," ujarnya pelan seraya menunduk menatap aspal dibawahnya. Tangan Joonmyun terulur, mengangkat dagu Yixing kecil. _

"_Ck,ck,ck kau kelihatan jelek sekali kalau menangis Xing," ujarnya seraya membersihkan sisa-sisa airmata diwajah Yixing dengan kedua ibu jari mungilnya. Senyum lembut terukir diwajah rupawannya. _

'_BLUSH' _

_Entah mengapa, tapi kini Yixing kecil merona melihat senyum tulus dari Joonmyun untuknya. Perlahan Joonmyun kecil menuntun Yixing kecil berdiri dan menuntunnya duduk dibangku taman terdekat. _

"_Mau kutemani menunggu keluargamu?" tanya Joonmyun kecil saat mereka sudah duduk dibangku taman tersebut. _

"_Apa tidak merepotkanmu Joon ma? Kalau nanti Kim Ahjusshi dan Kim Ahjumma mencarimu bagaimana?" ujar Yixing kecil pelan seraya menunduk. Joonmyun kecil tersenyum. _

"_Ani. Appa dan Eomma sedang membeli makanan kecil. Dan selagi mengantri, mereka menyuruhku menunggu disini. Bagaimana?" Yixing menoleh kearah Joonmyun. Ia kemudian mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis pada Joonmyun. _

"_Gomawo Joon Ma-ya!" ujarnya riang. Joonmyun lagi-lagi tersenyum membalasnya. _

"_Emm, tapi, mengapa kau baik sekali padaku Joon Ma-ya?" Yixing menatap Joonmyun dengan polosnya. Joonmyun mengusak rambut Yixing sayang. _

"_Karna aku adalah Suho-mu! Guardian Angel Zhang Yixing!" _

Yixing membuka matanya begitu mimpinya berakhir. Ia memandang menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang berlukiskan seperti langit cerah itu. Sejenak kilasan-kilasan mimpinya berputar ulang dalam memori otaknya.

"_Karna aku adalah Suho-mu! Guardian Angel Zhang Yixing!"_

"Suho. Guardian Angel ya?" gumamnya seraya mengingat ekspresi Joonmyun yang tersenyum lembut setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Guardian Angel," kini ia membayangkan wajah Joonmyun yang sekarang tengah mengucapkan kata-kata itu lalu tersenyum lembut diakhir kalimat. Seulas senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya.

"Kau memang Guardian Angel-ku," Gumamnya pelan seraya membayangkan berbagai ekspresi wajah Joonmyun yang pernah dilihatnya selama ini.

"_Karna aku adalah Suho-mu! Guardian Angel Zhang Yixing!" _

_**EXO**_

Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang guru. Ia sendiri juga bingung memikirkan alasan sehingga ia dipanggil wali kelasnya ke ruang guru. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah melakukan perbuatan yang melanggar aturan. Bahkan, ia merasa menjadi siswi yang cukup baik selama ini. Ia berbelok dengan cepat ditikungan koridor. Ia terseyum waktu melihat ruang guru sudah berada didepan matanya. Tapi, ia sedikit mengeryit begitu melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya melangkah dari arah berlawanan dengannya.

"Polar Bear!" dengus Luhan dengan tampang jengkel. Namun, orang itu –atau bisa kita sebut Sehun- nampak tak perduli dengan kedatangan Luhan. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya sehingga ia masuk ruang guru lebih dulu.

"Annyeong hasimnika Songsaenim," salamnya pada wali kelasnya –Lee Songsaenim-.

"Annyeong Luhan-ah! Silahkan duduk," sapa yeoja itu ramah seraya menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Ada perlu apa Songsaenim memanggilku kesini? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu pelanggaran?" tanya Luhan takut-takut. Lee Songsaenim menggeleng.

"Aniya. Sonsaenim hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Tapi, kita tunggu satu orang lagi. Nah, itu orangnya," setelah Lee Songsaenim berkata, seorang namja berkulit putih pucat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Annyeonghasimnika Songsaenim," sapa namja itu formal. Luhan membulatkan matanya seketika melihat namja itu. 'Polar Bear!' batinnya kesal.

"Annyeong Sehun-ah! Silahkan duduk!" ujarnya. Sehun menududukkan dirinya disebelah Luhan.

"Nah, Songsaenim ingin bicara dengan kalian tentang acara yang akan kelas kita tampilkan pada summer festival yang akan diadakan sekolah 1 minggu lagi," Luhan mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Yah, karna kalian kemarin tidak kalian tidak ikut rapat kelas. Maka Songsaenim memutuskan bahwa perwakilan dari kelas kita yang akan tampil dipanggung pembukaan dan penutupan adalah kalian berdua!" ujar Lee Saem dengan entengnya. Sontak Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut.

'Aku? Dengan Polar Bear?! Andwae!' batin Luhan menjerit.

"Mengapa harus aku dan polar bear saem? Kenapa aku tidak dipasangkan dengan yang lain saja?!" protes Luhan.

"Ya, salah sendiri kalian tidak ikut rapat kemarin!" seru Lee Saem dengan entengnya. Sementara Luhan asik protes, Sehun malah diam, tak berniat protes sama sekali.

"Aniya. Pokoknya keputusan Saem sudah bulat! Untuk apa yang ingin kalian tampilkan nanti, itu terserah kalian. Ok! Kalian boleh keluar sekarang, Annyeong!" dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, Lee Songsaenim mempersilahkan Luhan dan Sehun keluar ruangan.

Luhan keluar ruangan dengan muka ditekuk. Sementara Sehun –Yeah you know lah-. Mereka berdua berhenti didepan pintu ruang guru yang telah tertutup itu.

"Apa yang ingin kita tampilkan terserah kau saja. Nanti tinggal beri tau aku," ujar Sehun datar. Ia melangkah meninggalkan Luhan menuju ke suatu tempat. Luhan memandang punggung Sehun sebal.

"Apa-apaan dia! Membankan semua itu padaku! Huh dasar POLAR BEAR jelek! Aku benci!" maki Luhan seraya berjalan menjauh dari ruang guru menuju kelasnya.

_**EXO**_

'BRUK'

Xiumin –yang duduk disebelah Luhan- berjengit kaget saat sahabatnya itu menghempaskan dirinya dibangku sebelahnya. Sontak ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah merajuk.

"Ada apa lagi deer Lu?" tanya Xiumin pelan seraya mengusap punggung Luhan. Luhan tak menjawab.

"Sehun lagi?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kali ini apa masalahnya?" Luhan mengubah posisinya menghadap Xiumin.

"Huaaaaa Baozi! Lee Saem Nappeun!" ujar Luhan seraya pura-pura menangis. Xiumin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Lho? Katamu tentang Sehun!" Luhan menatap Xiumin malas.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Boazi! Lee Saem menyuruhku dan Sehun untuk tampil dipentas summer festival 1 minggu lagi! Huaaa ottokhae?! Aku tidak mau duet dengan polar bear itu!" Luhan kini beralih memeluk Xiumin.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi Lu. Kamu sih, kemarin gak ikut rapat. Aku kan sudah memanggilmu untuk ikut rapat!" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Xiumin seraya memandangnya kesal.

"Kamu ini! Sahabatnya sedih malah diceramahi! Huft!" ujar Luhan kesal seraya meniup-niup poninya. Xiumin menggeleng maklum.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" ujar Luhan ketus. Xiumin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ya, Kau dan Sehun akan menampilkan apa untuk festival nanti?" Luhan terlihat berpikir.

"Molla. Aku bingung. terlebih lagi pollar bear itu membebankan semuanya padaku! Huweeee," Xiumin terlihat berpikir.

"Ah! Aku ada ide!" Ujar Xiumin tiba-tiba membuat Luhan tersentak kaget.

"Aish! Kau ini! Membuatku jantungan saja!" Xiumin tersenyum 3 jari pada Luhan.

"Apa idemu?" Xiumin memberi intruksi pada Luhan agar mendekat kepadanya.

"MWO! Andwae!" Pekik Luhan histeris.

"Yak! Sudah untung aku memberimu ide! Huft! Kau ini ya lu!" Xiumin mengembungkan pipinya yang sudah seperti bakpao itu.

"Tapi,..."

"Kau tidak menghargai aku ya lu sebagai sahabatmu dari Junior High School, hiks.." ok, Luhan menyerah.

"Hah.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti akan ku bicarakan dengan Sehun.." Xiumin tersenyum lebar. Tapi, dalam hatinya ia tertawa senang karna Luhan yang terlalu polos sehingga tidak menyadari maksud tertentu dari saran Xiumin tadi.

_**EXO**_

"Jongin-ah! Kau jadi tidak ikut kerja kelompok dirumahku!" Seorang namja bersurai blonde berseru pada Jongin saat sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Jongin yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh kearah namja itu dan mengangguk mantap.

"Memang dirumahmu ada siapa saja Young-ah?" tanya seorang namja bersurai darkbrown kepada Youngmin –namja bersurai blonde-.

"Hanya ada Nunaku, aku dan Kwangmin.." jawabnya seraya kembali memasukan buku kedalam tasnya. Ricky –namja bersurai darkbrown- membulatkan mulutnya ber-oh ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana adik kembarmu itu Young-ah? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak bel pulang tadi," Namja yang memakai topi disebelah Ricky ikut nimbrung kedalam percakapan teman-temannya. Youngmin terlihat berpikir.

"Tadi, dia disuruh Ahn Songsaenim membantunya membawa buku-buku fisika keruangannya," Baro –namja bertopi- tampak mengangguk sekilas.

"Hahhh derita jadi ketua kelas ya. salahkan adikmu itu yang terlalu rajin.." Youngmin mengindikkan bahunya sekilas menanggapi pernyataan Jongin.

"Dia terlalu mirip Appa yang sangat rajin dan tekun waktu sekolah dulu," jawab Youngmin setelah berhasil mengancingkan penutup tasnya. Ia lalu menyampirkan tas ranselnya dibahu kanan sementara tas dengan gantungan pikachu –Milik Kwangmin- dijinjing ditangan kirinya.

"Dan kau terlalu mirip ibumu?" terka Baro. Youngmin kembali mengindikkan bahunya sekilas.

"Yah, begitulah.." dan mereka ber-4 pun berjalan menuju ruangan Ahn Songsaenim untuk menjemput Kwangmin.

"Eh, Nunamu itu seperti apa sih Young? Aku belum pernah melihatnya sejak pertama kali aku main kerumah mu," Youngmin menoleh kearah Ricky yang bertanya padanya.

"Nunaku itu menjabat sebagai sekertaris Osis. Jadinya dia selalu sibuk disekolah dan pulang terlalu sore.." Ricky tampak mengangguk.

"Apa Nunamu itu cantik?" Kali ini Youngmin menoleh kearah Baro.

"Hmm Nde. Tapi, Dari pada dibilang cantik, ia malah lebih terlihat Manis dan Imut. Yah, aku saja yang adikknya masih lebih imutan dia dibanding aku.." Baro dan Ricky mengangguk dengan penuh rasa penasaran tentang rupa Nunanya Youngmin tersebut. Sementara Jongin sama sekali tidak perduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan teman-temannya dan lebih memilih memandangi psp kesayangannya.

"HYUNG!" Seorang namja bersurai kelam dengan rupa yang sangat mirip dengan Youngmin melambaikan tangannya diujung lorong yang menuju kearah ruang guru. Namja itu segera berlari menghampiri Youngmin dan kawan-kawannya.

"Aigoo kau ini lama sekali Kwang-ah!" Kwangmin –namja bersurai kelam- tersenyum seraya mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal itu.

"Ini tasmu!" Youngmin menyerahkan tas ransel dengan gantungan Pikachu kepada Kwangmin.

"Gomawo Hyung!" Kwangmin menyambut tasnya dari tangan Youngmin dan segera menyampirkannya dibahu kanannya.

"Sudah. Dari pada buang waktu, Kkaja kita langsung kerumahmu Young-ah! Nanti keburu sore!" semua mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti Ricky menuju rumah si kembar. Dan lagi-lagi Jongin hanya mengikuti dalam diam bersama psp kesayangannya.

'GREEK'

Youngmin membuka gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan didepan teman-temannya.

'CKLEK'

"ANNYEONG HASEYO!" ujar Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang diikuti teman-temannya yang lain, kecuali Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya. Mereka melangkah memasuki rumah Youngmin yang cukup besar dan nyaman itu.

"Annyeong! Kau sudah pulang Youngie, Kwangie!" sahut seorang yeoja dari arah tangga.

"Nde nuna!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu.. eh? Siapa ini Young?" yeoja berpipi chubby tersebut sedikit kaget waktu melihat adik kembarnya membawa teman kerumah.

"Annyeong!" sapa Ricky dan Baro –kec. Jongin-. Yeoja itu membalas sapaan mereka ber-2 ramah.

"Nuna ini teman-temanku, ini Ricky, Baro, dan Jongin," Kwangmin memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Bangapseumnida Nuna," Ricky dan Baro membungkuk 90° pada nuna Young-Kwang.

"Ne, nado Bangapseumnida. Choneun Do Kyungsoo Imnida, Youngie-Kwangie nuna," Kyungsoo –nuna Do twins- tersenyum ramah.

"Kami akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok nuna,"

"Ah, baiklah. Kalian akan mengerjakannya dimana?" Kwangmin berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau dikamar kita saja Hyung?" Tanya Kwangmin meminta persetujuan Hyung kembarnya. Youngmin mengangguk.

"Em! Di kamar kami Nuna!"

"Baiklah! Nanti Nuna buatkan cemilan ne!" Kyungsoo berlalu menuju dapur. Ricky menyikut lengan Youngmin pelan.

"Kau benar! Kakakmu manis sekali!" ujarnya takjub.

"Ne! Dan juga imut! Neomu kyeopta!" sahut Baro menimpali.

"Apa kubilang!" ujar Youngmin seraya melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Kwangmin yang terletak dilantai 2.

'CKLEK'

"Kkaja! Masuk!" Mereka memasuki kamar si kembar. Ricky dan Baro langsung menghambur ke karpet ditengah ruangan, merebahkan diri mereka.

"Huwah! Lelahnya!" ujar Ricky diangguki oleh Baro. Kwang dan Young menaruh tas mereka dan kawan-kawannya disamping ranjang. Jongin mendudukan dirinya seraya menyender pada kaki ranjang dibelakangnya.

"Kkaja kita mulai!" ujar Kwangmin membuat Ricky dan Baro bangun dari posisi tidur mereka. Jongin segera meletakkan PSPnya dan ikut bergabung bersama kawan-kawannya yang sudah duduk melingkar diatas karpet.

20 menit kemudian..

Jongin merasakan dirinya ingin pergi kekamar kecil. Ia menoleh pada Youngmin yang tengah serius membahas sesuatu bersama adik kembarnya.

"Young-ah!" Youngmin menoleh.

"Aku ingin ke kamar kecil!"

"Kamar kecilnya ada disebelah tangga." Ujar Youngmin. Jongin menggumamkan kata 'Gomawo' dan langsung melesat keluar.

'CKLEK'

'BLAM'

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

'BRUKK'

Karna terlalu terburu-buru, Jongin menabrak Nuna Do twins yang sedang membawa cemilan dan minuman untuk mereka. Dan, untung saja minumannya tidak tumpah.

"Gwaechana?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyimpan nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan tadi dimeja samping tangga. Jongin mengelus buttnya yang sukses mencium lantai.

"Nan Gwaec..ha..na,"

'GLUP'

Jongin terpaku menatap mata bulat milik Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Apalagi jarak antara keduanya hanya berjarak 5 cm saja. Kyungsoo yang melihat jongin mematung mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin.

"Hey! kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

"Gwaechana," jawabnya cepat. Kyungsoo mengeryit. Ia membantu Jongin berdiri.

"Gomawo," Jongin membungkukan badannya sekilas.

"Ne. Mianhe tengah menabrakmu Saengi," Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

'DEG'

'DEG'

'DEG'

Jongin merasa ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dikepalanya sekarang. Oh, andai saja ia bisa menghentikan waktu, sebentar saja. Kyungsoo mengambil kembali nampan yang ia simpan diatas meja, kemudian bermaksud melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Do Twins.

"Chakkaman! Biar ku bantu nuna!" ujarnya merebut nampan berisi minuman dari tangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Eih? Aniyo. Biar nuna saja yang bawa emm.."

"Jongin, Kim Jongin,"

"Ah ne. biar nuna saja yang bawa Jonginie!"

'BLUSH'

Jongin merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas mendengar panggilan 'baru' untuknya dari Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo merebut nampan ditangan Jongin lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar adik kembarnya. Jongin yang baru sadar dari keterpakuannya segera berlari kecil menyusul Kyungsoo dari belakang.

'CKLEK'

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Do Twins perlahan. Dibelakangnya Jongin tak pernah lepas memandang wajah imut Kyungsoo walaupun hanya untuk berkedip sekalipun.

"Saengie! Ini nuna bawakan cemilan!" Youngmin yang sedang asik berdiskusi dengan Ricky menoleh kearah pintu.

"Nde nuna! Bisakah kau menaruhnya dimeja?" Youngmin kembali fokus pada diskusinya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar adik kembarnya itu. Jongin tanpa sadar mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo menuju meja belajar Do Twins.

"Ya! Kkamjong! Dari mana saja kau! Cepat kita mulai diskusinya!" pekikan Kwangmin berhasil menyadarkannya dari acara 'memandangi-Kyungsoo'. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu segera berajak menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Ah, Mianhae," ucapnya begitu duduk disamping Kwangmin. Kwangmin menggaruk kepalanya singkat.

"Hyung! Aku tidak mengerti soal ini!" ujarnya seraya menyodorkan bukunya pada Youngmin yang duduk disebelahnya (mereka duduk melingkar). Youngmin membaca soal itu lalu menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Ricky-ah! Barabwa!" ia menyodorkan buku Kwangmin kearah Ricky yang duduk disebelahnya. Ricky menggeleng.

"Apalagi aku! Baro! Kau mengerti soal ini?" Baro yang dtanyai menggeleng.

"Entah. Itu sangat sulit dipahami," ujarnya. Baro menyerahkan bukunya pada Jongin. Kini buku itu ada dihadapannya. Jongin mengeryit mendapati kata-kata yang sukar dipahami. Ia menggeleng pelan sebagai isyarat bahwa ia tak mengerti, namun buku itu tak dikembalikannya pada Kwangmin. Kwangmin mendesah malas.

"Nuna! Bisa kau bantu kami!" ujarnya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dibibir ranjang Youngmin seraya memperhatikan mereka. Kyungsoo berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya kearah mereka.

"Biar kulihat!" ujarnya. Kini ia tepat berada dibelakang Jongin yang sedari tadi masih betah menatap buku Kwangmin. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo ada dibelakangnya sekarang. Kyungsoo duduk bersimpuh, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jongin, lalu meletakkan dagunya dibahu Jongin.

Jongin yang merasakan beban dipundaknya bertambah, menoleh kearah kanan bahunya –tempat Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin-.

'DEG'

'CUP'

'HUP'

Reflek Jongin menahan nafasnya saat dirinya 'tidak sengaja' mengecup pipi Kyungsoo yang berada –sangat- dekat dengannya. Ia memundurkan kepalanya lalu membuang wajahnya kearah kiri. Kyungsoo yang menyadari pipinya menyentuh benda lembut nan kenyal, sedikit merona ketika menyadari apa yang tadi 'menyentuh' pipi chubby nan putih miliknya.

"Ekhem, seperti ini caranya Kwangmin-ah, kau tambahkan dulu ini dengan ini, lalu bla bla bla," Kyungsoo mulai menjelaskan soal tersebut kepada adiknya dengan kepala yang masih setia berada di pundak kanan Jongin.

'DEG'

'DEG'

'DEG'

Jongin berusaha mati-matian meminimalisir detak jantungan yang semakin menggila ketika mendengar suara lembut milik Kyungsoo mengalun ditelinga kanannya. Sedari tadi wajahnya terus menghadap ke kiri tanpa mau sekalipun menoleh meskipun hanya sedikit kedepan. Apalagi ke kanan.

"Bagaimana? Kau mengerti Saengie?" Kwangmin mengangguk antusias.

"Wah! Jauh lebih mudah bila nuna yang mengajarkannya! Dari pada Kim saem tua yang kerjanya hanya mendumel dan marah-marah sepanjang pelajaran," Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar penuturan kelewat polos adiknya itu. ia bangkit dari duduk dan otomatis mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak kanan Jongin. Ada rasa tak rela saat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, tapi ia bisa apa? Meminta Kyungsoo tetap pada posisi tadi? Jangan bercanda.

Dan selama diskusi Jongin tidak fokus sama sekali yang mengakibatkan dirinya diprotes oleh teman satu kelompoknya.

_**EXO**_

Yixing menyenderkan punggungnya pada pohon pinus yang berada disebuah taman. Sesekali kepalanya melongok dari balik pohon tetap dengan sikap waspada. Matanya membulat seketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Dengan cepat tunggkai jenjangnya terayun, pergi menjauh dari tempat itu dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua manik indahnya yang kini menyiratkan sebuah luka yang mendalam. Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah memasuki bus tersebut dan memilih duduk dipojok belakang dekat jendela. Satu tangannya terangkat, menutup bibirnya guna menahan isakan memalukan –baginya- lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Airmatanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir dan malah semakin bertambah deras.

'DRRT'

'DRRT'

Benda berbentuk persegi panjang putih miliknya bergetar samar dari balik saku blazernya. Dirogohnya saku blazernya guna mengambil benda tersebut. Setelah membuka kunci dari layar smartphonenya, dirinya langsung disambut dengan sebuah nama yang sangat familiar baginya. Jemari lentiknya begerak, menghapus buliran-buliran airmata yang berada dipipi dan bawah matanya dengan sedikit kasar. Beberapa kali ia berdehem untuk menetralkan suara agar tak terdengar seperti habis menangis. Digesernya icon telepon berwarna hijau guna menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseo,"

"_Yeoboseo, Xingie!" _Yixing menghela nafas sejenak.

"Waeyo Joonma-ya?" ya, orang yang menelfonnya tadi adalah Kim Joonmyun, 'Sahabatnya'.

"_Kau ada dimana sekarang?" _Yixing melihat keluar jendela, tepatnya pada halte yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"Dijalan menuju sekolah, wae?"

"_Ah begitu. Ani, nanti aku akan kesana seperti biasanya. Kau tunggu aku ne," _Yixing mendengus.

"Aku juga tidak akan pulang tanpamu Joon," Yixing memutar bola matanya jengah saat mendengar Joonmyun terkekeh pelan disebrang sana.

"_Kkk~ Arraseo! Ok, sampai jumpa nanti Princesse!" _

'PIP'

Joonmyun yang memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak, membuat Yixing mendelik kesal pada Smartphonenya itu. Ia mendengus, lalu memasukan kembali Smartphonenya kedalam saku blazernya. Pandangannya kembali beralih pada pemandangan diluar jendela bus yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang itu. Kilasan-kilasan memori tentang kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu berputar cepat dikepalanya bagai sebuah kaset rusak yang selalu berputar berulang-ulang.

'TES'

Airmatanya kembali jatuh namun tak sebanyak tadi. Jemari lentiknya kembali bergerak, menghapus bulir-bulir airmatanya itu. tangannya mencengkram erat sebuah novel 285 halaman bergenre romance, angst dipangkuannya.

"Joonma benar... Kalian memang berbeda dan Kau juga sudah berubah..." ujarnya Lirih.

'CKIIT'

Bus berhenti tepat dihalte dekat Chunyeol HS. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Yixing segera turun dari bus dan langsung melangkah menuju Chunyeol HS. Sampai disana sekolah memang sudah hampir sepi. Hanya ada segelintir Siswa yang sedang melaksanakan kegiatan Ekstrakulikuler dan anggota Student Association dan beberapa guru serta staf sekolah. Yixing melangkah santai menuju Pratice Room yang berada dilantai 3 sekolah.

'CKLEK'

Pintu pratice room terbuka dengan kunci yang dibawa Yixing. Jangan heran bila Yixing membawa kunci duplikat pratice room. Mengapa? Karna Paman Yixing, Zhang Zhoumi, adalah pemilik Chunyeol HS. Jadi, mudah saja baginya untuk meminta kunci duplikat ruang apapun bahkan pamanya membebaskan aksesnya untuk masuk keruang apa saja dan kapan saja, semaunya. Pamanya ini memang sangat memanjakan Yixing yang adalah keponakan pertamanya yang memiliki senyum yang mirip dengan ibunya –yang adalah nenek Yixing-, Zhang Jung Seo.

'BLAM'

Pintu tertutup dengan sempurna. Yixing melempar asal tasnya seraya melangkah menuju tape yang ada disudut ruangan. Menyalakan tape dan gadis dengan dimple itu mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu yang mengalun daru tape tersebut. Mungkin dengan begitu perasaannya bisa sedikit membaik.

TBC...

Yow! Chap.2 is update! gomawo buat yang mau review.. Yumi terhura liat review kalian! akhir kata.. mind to review?


End file.
